Quests
Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG In runescape zijn er verschillende mensen of monsters die je hulp nodig hebben. Een quest is een opdracht of hulp die jij van iemand krijgt. Het is dan de bedoeling dat jij die quest voltooit. Je kan de quest maar één keer doen. Sommige questen zullen moeilijk zijn en de andere andere zullen weer makkelijk zijn. Je krijgt ook altijd een beloning als je de quest hebt gehaald. Je beloning is meestal XP in een Skills en questpunten of toegang tot een nieuw gebied, item of mini game of iets anders. right Voor members die alle questen hebben gehaalt, hebben ook nog de mogelijkheid om een mooie questcape te halen bij de Wise Old Mand. Je kunt de lijst van questen zien in je quest journal op je Runescape scherm. De questen hebben in je quest journal een verschillende kleur. Rood Nog niet gestart Geel Nog bezig Groen Voltooid Sommige questen zijn ook mini-questen. Deze questen zullen niet al te lang duren en je krijgt er ook geen quest punt voor. Er zijn in totaal 147 questen, waarvan er 127 voor members zijn. Met in totaal 275 quest punten te behalen. Maximale benodigheden Voor de meeste questen heb je een bepaalde skill nodig. Hieronder staan de maximale skills, questpunten en bijbehorende Quests, die je nodig om alle questen te voltooien *Afbeelding:Agility.gif 60 - Rocking Out *Afbeelding:Attack.gif 40 - TokTz-Ket-Dill en Darkness of Hallowvale *Afbeelding:Construction.gif 50 - TokTz-Ket-Dill *Afbeelding:Cooking.gif 70 - Recipe for Disaster - King Awowogei *Afbeelding:Crafting.gif 66 - Rocking Out *Afbeelding:Defence.gif 65 - King's Ransom *Afbeelding:Farming.gif 65 - While Guthix Sleeps *Afbeelding:Firemaking.gif 51 - As a First Resort... *Afbeelding:Fishing.gif 62 - Swan Song *Afbeelding:Fletching.gif 50 - Devious Minds *Afbeelding:Herblore.jpg 65 - While Guthix Sleeps *Afbeelding:Hitpoints.gif 10 - geen *Afbeelding:Hunter.jpg 55 - While Guthix Sleeps *Afbeelding:Magic.gif 75 - While Guthix Sleeps *Afbeelding:Mining.gif 60 - Lunar Diplomacy *Afbeelding:Prayer.gif 55 - Summer's End *Afbeelding:Ranged.gif60 - Mourning's Ends Part I *Afbeelding:Runecrafting.gif 50 - Devious Minds *Afbeelding:Slayer.gif 59 - Back to my Roots *Afbeelding:Smithing.gif69 - Rocking Out *Afbeelding:Strength.gif 60 - The Path of Glouphrie en Dealing with Scabaras *Afbeelding:Summoning.gif 23 - Summer's End en While Guthix Sleeps *Afbeelding:Thieving.gif 63 - Rocking Out *Afbeelding:Woodcutting.gif 72 - Back to my Roots *Afbeelding:Combat_icoon.PNG 85 - Dream Mentor en Smoking Kills *Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG 270 - While Guthix Sleeps (Alle Questen op het moment) Lijst met questen Als je iets specefieks zoekt druk dan op Ctrl F, en zoek de quest die je zoekt! ---- Non-member questen ---- Member questen Mini-Quests: Mini-questen zijn kleine questen. Deze questen staan ook niet in je quest journaal op je Runescape scherm. Quest beloningen Bij elke Quest krijg je wel een beloning. Meestal is dat XP in Skills maar soms zijn ook spullen, geld of toegang tot een gebied. Als je wilt weten van welke Quest je welke beloning krijgt Lees dan hier verder. Series right|100px x 100px *'Varrock serie ' ** Shield of Arrav ** Defender of Varrock ** All Fired Up ** Demon Slayer * Camelot serie ** Merlin's Crystal ** Holy Grail ** King's Ransom * Dorgeshunn serie ** The Lost Tribe ** Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Land of the Goblins * Elemental Workshop serie ** Elemental Workshop I ** Elemental Workshop II * Feeën serie ''' ** Lost City ** Fairy Tale Part I, a ** Fairy Tale Part II, a * '''Fremennik serie ** The Fremennik Trials ** The Fremennik Isles ** Olaf's Quest ** Lunar Diplomacy ** Dream Mentor * Gnome serie ** Grand Tree, the ** Monkey Madness ** Eyes of Glouphrie, the ** Path of Glouphrie, the ** Tree Gnome Village * De Making History serie ** Making History ** Meeting History * Handelmort's mansion in [[Ardougne **Tribal Totem **Back to my Roots * De Myreque quest series ** In Search of the Myreque ** In Aid of the Myreque ** Darkness of Hallowvale ** Legacy of Seergaze * Miscellania en Etceteria series ** Throne of Miscellania ** Royal Trouble * De piraten serie ** Pirate's Treasure ** Rum Deal ** Cabin Fever ** The Great Brain Robbery ** Rocking Out right * De Plague city serie ** Plague City ** Biohazard ** Underground Pass ** Regicide ** Roving Elves ** Mourning's Ends Part I ** Mourning's Ends Part II right * The Rise of Lucien serie ** Temple of Ikov ** While Guthix Sleeps * Sea Slug serie ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns * Sophanem and Menaphos serie ** Icthlarin's Little Helper ** Contact! ** Dealing with Scabaras * Temple Knight serie ** Black Knights' Fortress ** Recruitment Drive ** Wanted! ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns * Troll series ** Death Plateau ** Troll Stronghold ** Eadgar's Ruse ** My Arm's Big Adventure ** Troll Romance Quest cape right Voor mensen die alle questen hebben voltooid inclusief de mini questen hebben de mogelijkheid om de mooie en sterke quest cape te halen. Er zal ook nog een mooie hood (cap over je hoofd) bij zitten. Afbeelding:Questcape_en_hood.gif Als je alle questen hebt voltooid kun je hem kopen voor 99.000 gp bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. De quest cape hoort bij de Cape of Achievements. De cape geeft dezelfde stats en bonussen als de andere capen. Deze cape kan helaas niet getrimd worden. De cape zal als gewoonlijk ook een emotie geven. Bij deze emotie komt er het quest symbool boven je hoofd en je zal een beetje gaan zweven en er zal bliksem uit het symbool komen. Categorie:Quests